


Why are we doing this?

by ChaoticCho



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCho/pseuds/ChaoticCho
Summary: I am not great with one shots, i apologize, but this was the only way i could complete this Secret Santa gift on time.in which Karkat is texting Kanaya while in the car with Dave to get to to their house to go christmas caroling and no one really knows why they are doing this but hohoho its the holidays.





	Why are we doing this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theo/gifts).



Karkat grumbled from the cold as he got in the passenger seat and waited for Dave to start the car, turning the heat up a little to keep his feet nice and warm in his winter boots. Pulling out his phone as Dave pulled out of the driveway he began to text his moirail. 

CG: HEY WE'RE ON OUR WAY FINALLY. KRINGLEFUCKER HERE SAID WE ARE ALL GOING CAROLING? WHAT ARE WE EVEN SINGING? 

CG: ISN'T ROSE PAGAN? 

GA: I Am Very Pleased To Here You Both Are Finally On The Road. As For Songs I Believe Rose Has Procured A List For Everyone Who Will Be Attending. 

GA: As For Rose And Her Religion, I Believe This Is Her "Irony" As We Are The Gods Here. I Do Not Know If We Can Consider Ourselves A Specific Religion, Especially Knowing What We Do About The Existence Of Horror Terrors And Things Of The Like. 

CG: TRUE 

CG: BUT IT STILL FEELS LIKE A STRANGE THING TO DO. 

CG: AT LEAST TOSS IN "TWELVE DAYS OF GRISTMAS" 

GA: Do Not Fret Dear Moirail, I Have Seen To It That Our Heritage Has Been Included As Well Into These Endeavors Of Our Human Counter Parts. Even Adding A Few That Some Of The Others Found In Their Journeys. 

CG: WHO ALL IS COMING? 

GA: Our Guest List Is Comprised Of 

GA: You, Me, Rose, Dave, John, Roxy, Jane, Dirk, Jake, Jade, Nepeta, Equius, Horuss, Meulin, Kurloz, Mituna, Sollux, As Well As The Sprites Including The Sprites Squared. 

CG: OH, THAT'S A LOT OF US FOR OUR FIRST TIME DOING THIS KIND OF THING. 

CG: DAVE IS BEING A NOOKWHIFF DEMANDING I TELL YOU HE WANTS WARM APPLE CIDER OR HE LIGHTS A BROWN BAG SURPRISE. 

CG: WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS A BROWN BAG SURPRISE AND WHY WOULD HE LIGHT IT? 

GA: Tell Him There Will Be No Need For Such Things As Rose Is Currently Picking Up More As We Speak. Also, You Don't Want To Know What That Horrible Thing Is. Rose Showed Me On GrubTube The Other Day When We Were Looking Up Holiday Traditions. 

GA: Besides, I Believe Dave Will Let You Know One Day. 

CG: THAT SOUNDS EERILY SINISTER COMING FROM YOU. 

CG: MY SWEET MOTHERLY AND ALL SO LOVING MOIRAIL WOULDN'T BE PLOTTING SOMETHING AGAINST ME WITH MY BOYFRIEND 

CG: WOULD SHE? 

GA: Me? 

GA: I Would Never Dain To Do Such A Heinous Thing To My Dearest Son Like Moirail! 

GA: Not Even If It Meant Protecting My Home From Vile Shenanigans! 

CG: AS I THOUGHT, YOU ARE FORGIVEN. 

GA: Thank You All Powerful Leader 

CG: HAHA, LET'S NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN. ANYWAYS WE'RE HERE. 

GA: The Door Is Always Open For You, See You Inside. 

Karkat got out of the car he had been in for 30 minutes and immediately stretched, before swooping down and grabbing a wad of snow and throwing it at Dave as he ran inside where it was safe and warm and smiled of great food and family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Theo, sorry this isn't all that great! but trust me, I'll be sure to write you a better moirailigence in the work i have been scribbling down in my note books soon!
> 
> Christmas 2017


End file.
